swaufandomcom-20200213-history
Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala, also known as Padmé Naberrie Amidala, was a human female who led the Republic of Free Systems as its Supreme Chancellor during the waning years of the Great War. Prior to her career as chancellor, Amidala was the Senator of Naboo during the Clone Wars, and before this, she was the elected ruler of Naboo. A political idealist, she advocated for the preservation of democracy as well as a peaceful resolution to the Clone Wars. However, her secret marriage to the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker would have a lasting effect on the future of the galaxy for decades to come. Born in 41 BBY during the Great Peace of the Republic, Padmé Naberrie was raised by her parents, Ruwee Naberrie and his wife Jobal, on the peaceful Mid Rim world of Naboo. Despite the humble background of the Naberrie family, Padmé was identified early for her potential in public service. Devoting her life to civic duty, she was elected queen and, therefore, adopted the regal name "Amidala" in 27 BBY. Due to the machinations of her advisor, Senator Sheev Palpatine, Amidala's reign was put to the test by the Trade Federation's blockade and subsequent invasion of Naboo. Unable to fight the Federation's army of battle droids without assistance, the queen beseeched the Galactic Senate on Coruscant for help, only to see her efforts hampered by bureaucracy and procedure. Although she ultimately liberated her homeworld with the help of the Jedi Order and the Gungan Grand Army, her decision to cast a Vote of No Confidence against Finis Valorum enabled Palpatine to become the Supreme Chancellor. Following her reign, Amidala joined the Senate and struggled to resolve the Separatist Crisis through diplomacy, becoming a leading voice in the Loyalist Committee by 22 BBY. After surviving an assassination attempt, she was removed from the capital and sent back to Naboo under the protection of Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Though the Jedi Code forbade personal relationships, deeming attachment and possession unbecoming of a Jedi, the two gradually became closer as their feelings for each other grew. In the aftermath of the Battle of Geonosis, Amidala secretly began a romantic relationship with her Jedi protector, despite her own reservations about their relationship and the consequences they would face if the truth ever came to light. Their subsequent interactions were limited throughout the Clone Wars, with Amidala continuing to advocate peaceful solutions in the Senate while Skywalker served on the front lines as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic. They married in 21 BBY on Varykino, Naboo after a year of being together. Later, in 19 BBY, Amidala had two children with Anakin: Leia and Luke Skywalker. Before the twins were born, Padmé's pregnancy was discovered by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who then confronted Anakin about it, as he immediately suspected his former student was the father. Kenobi exposed their relationship to the Jedi High Council, causing Anakin's subsequent suspension from the Jedi Order. Shortly after, Anakin began to have dreams that foresaw Padmé's death, and presumably the twins', as a result of the Clone Wars, he became desperate to acquire more power to protect them and to end the war. This, coupled with his distrust of the Jedi, led to his gradual seduction by the dark side of the Force, believing that by hunting down and assassinating Separatist leaders, he could end the war sooner. In 18 BBY, Anakin Skywalker turned to the Dark Side and became Palpatine's new apprentice, known as Darth Vader. After Anakin slaughtered many Jedi, including younglings, Obi-Wan came to tell Padmé about Anakin's transformation to the Sith Lord Darth Vader. She refused to believe him, and went to Mustafar to find her husband. Unknown to her, Kenobi had hidden aboard her ship in order to find his former apprentice. When Kenobi revealed himself, the newly christened Sith Lord assumed she had betrayed him, and he strangled his wife using the dark side, knocking her unconscious. After Kenobi defeated Vader, and left him for dead, Amidala returned to Coruscant where Luke and Leia still remained. Biography Early Life (41 BBY - 26 BBY) Born Padmé Naberrie in 41 BBY, Amidala was the youngest daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Thule Naberrie, and the sister of Sola Naberrie. Padmé grew up in an isolated mountain village, but her family moved to Theed when she was young, and Padmé attended the best schools available to her, enjoying occasional class retreats to Naboo's lake country. In her youth, she volunteered for the Refugee Relief Movement, like her father had before her, and journeyed to Shadda-Bi-Boran to aid in the relocation efforts of the natives. Sadly, many of these refugees died when they were unable to adapt to life on another world. Following this, she entered the Legislative Youth Program, where she met a young man named Palo. A brief, innocent relationship followed, but the pair parted ways when Palo became an artist, and Padmé continued in politics. She never forgot her past or her heritage, however; even after she reached the top, Amidala still maintained her village's tradition of painting her thumb nail on each hand stark white, a small but notable sign of her dedication to her family. Amidala's rise was meteoric—she had joined the Apprentice Legislature at age eight and became a full Apprentice Legislator by age eleven. During this time, she first met Silya Shessaun, her workshop mentor. The two would meet again as Senators, and formed a close bond. By 28 BBY, at the age of thirteen, Padmé Naberrie had become Princess of Theed, and was extremely popular, rallying those opposed to the rule of King Ars Veruna. She became involved in a relationship with Ian Lago, the young son of Veruna's Prime Counselor, Kun Lago. Lago's father opposed the match, but it ended of its own accord when Veruna abdicated and Amidala accepted to enter the race to succeed the King. Her bid for the throne had initially been suggested to her parents, and subsequently discreetly backed, by Senator Palpatine, who wished to see Veruna lose the election for his own reasons. Although prodigiously talented, Amidala, at 14 years old, was still not the youngest Queen of Naboo to ever be elected. Once elected Queen, Padmé took the name Amidala, and amended the constitution to limit the rule of elected monarchs to two terms, in light of Veruna's unpopular long rule. In her guise as Queen Amidala, she appeared regal and austere, but as Padmé, she was headstrong and compassionate. It appeared that her birth name was not public knowledge. In a lengthy communiqué assembled by Supreme Chancellor Valorum's aide in 27 BBY, the Republic diplomats and Intelligence officers who contributed listed Padmé as one of the queen's handmaidens, and only referred to the queen as "Amidala." Amidala's cadre of handmaidens, young women of a similar age and with a striking similarity to her, acted as bodyguards, decoys, and confidantes to their mistress, roles devised by Amidala's head of security, Captain Panaka, who insisted the new queen be trained in self-defense and weapons usage. While Amidala was queen, her handmaidens included Sabé, Eirtaé, Rabé, Yané and Saché. During her term as Senator, Amidala's handmaidens included Yané, Sabé, Dormé, Cordé, Versé, and later Moteé and Ellé. Queen (27 BBY - 23 BBY) Invasion of Naboo About five months after her election in 27 BBY, Queen Amidala was faced with what would become one of the most significant problems in Naboo history. In protest of the Galactic Senate's decision to tax users of the galaxy's trade routes, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation enforced a blockade on Amidala's home world, Naboo. With few resources of its own, Naboo relied on imports, and the blockade served as the perfect example of the Republic's reliance on trade. Amidala tried to use diplomatic and political means to rid her planet of the Trade Federation, yet it was all in vain. The Viceroy—secretly following the orders of Darth Sidious—avoided direct diplomatic efforts, going so far as to order his troops to assassinate the Republic ambassadors that Chancellor Valorum had secretly dispatched. Unfortunately for him, the ambassadors were the Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who were also accompanied by Obi-Wan's young padawan, Anakin Skywalker, and shortly after their escape Gunray was ordered to both sabotage all of Naboo's communications systems and deploy his troops for invasion. Amidala refused to condone a course of war for her planet, but the Federation invaded anyway and swept away the RSF defense. When the Federation took Theed, Amidala was captured at the Palace, but in the guise of a handmaiden; her double, Sabé, assumed the guise of the queen during this time. Acting on instructions, the decoy refused to sign the treaty authorizing a Federation occupation of Naboo, and they were sentenced to be placed in detention camps. On their way to detention facilities, the retinue—consisting of the false Amidala, her handmaidens, Governor Sio Bibble and Captain Panaka—was freed by the Jedi ambassadors Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks. Though reluctant to leave her people, Amidala (via Sabé) accepted the Jedi's offer to escort her to Coruscant, leaving Bibble and two handmaidens behind. Engaging the blockade as the Naboo Royal Starship escaped, total destruction was avoided thanks to the droid R2-D2. However, significant damage was inflicted in the escape, and the ship was forced to land on the remote planet Rishi. Disguised as the handmaiden Padmé, Amidala accompanied Jinn, Binks, and R2-D2 into the a small pirate-ridden town to search for parts needed to repair the ship. Fight for Theed Amidala decided to ignore his pleas for her to remain on Coruscant until that time, choosing instead to return to Naboo. En route, Amidala revealed to a concerned Qui-Gon Jinn that she planned to unite with the native Gungans, with whom the Naboo had had somewhat bad relations in the past. Amidala journeyed through the swamps of Naboo, escorted by the three Jedi and a small posse of Naboo security guards. En route, her party encountered several other droids, as well as Royal Security Force personnel scattered through the swamp. Eventually, Amidala and her party boarded a group of naval transports, which took them to the Gungan Sacred Place. Appearing before the Gungan leader Rugor Nass, Sabé (still acting as Amidala's decoy) attempted to convince the Gungans to unify in a bid to oust the Trade Federation. Seeing that this attempt was going nowhere, Amidala decided to reveal her secret identity as a signification of trust. Nass agreed, and the two warring cultures hastily put an end to their dispute to concentrate on a more pressing issue: the occupation of Naboo. Amidala presented her formulated plan to the group, which would consist of her leading a strike team into the Royal Palace and capturing the Viceroy, while at the same time the Gungan Grand Army would lead a ground assault to distract the droid armies. Though the plan eventually worked—thanks mostly to Skywalker's effort in destroying the Droid Control Ship and Sabé's distraction—it did not come about without loss, with Qui-Gon Jinn being killed by Darth Maul, who had been sent to help the Neimoidians on Naboo. Amidala was among those who attended Jinn's cremation in the Funeral Temple of Theed to pay her respects. Her actions throughout the crisis earned her immense popularity with the people, and the Naboo and Gungans became officially unified during a celebration in Theed, attended by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi High Council. After the celebration, Padmé was approached by Master Yoda who, on behalf of the Jedi Council and in agreement with the Supreme Chancellor, asked her to keep all knowledge of the Sith a secret. In 23 BBY Amidala ended her first and only term as queen. Hereafter, Amidala gave up the throne to her elected successor, Queen Jamillia, and was appointed Senator of Naboo. Galactic Senator & Separatist Crisis (23 BBY - 22 BBY) Though Amidala had planned to retire into a family life, as her sister Sola had, at Queen Jamillia's urging she was elected Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate, succeeding Horace Vancil as the Galactic Senator. Surprisingly, given her career change, she retained an elaborate fashion sense and a constantly changing wardrobe. Indeed, due to her enormous support on Naboo, Amidala continued to be granted all the formalities usually restricted to the elected monarch, including distinctive chrome plating on all of her starships. Amidala entered the Senate in the same year as Senator Rush Clovis. The two became very close, however, Amidala ultimately ended the relationship as she felt that it was not professional for it to continue. Clovis took this very hard, and the pair ultimately terminated any kind of contact. When on the capital planet of Coruscant, Padmé lived in a small penthouse apartment in the Senate Apartment Complex. Though the interior was modest in size and decor compared to other Senatorial residences, the apartment's large veranda boasted a private landing platform and two bedrooms. Soon, she was one of the leaders of a faction opposed to the establishment of an army to quell the growing Separatist movement. She believed that signaling violence only invited violence in return. Padmé Amidala was also appointed by the Supreme Chancellor to the Loyalist Committee, an exclusive group of Senators who would act as advisers to the Chancellor during the Separatist Crisis. She also served on a team of Republic diplomats that attempted to negotiate a peace with the Separatists, but unfortunately a number of terrorist attacks thwarted the negotiations. Amidala suspected that Dooku, the Count of Serenno, leader of the Separatists, and a former Jedi Master, was behind attacks that ended the negotiations. Because of the Separatists threats, the Military Creation Act was proposed to create a military for the Republic. Padmé, opposing the Act due to believing it would ultimately harm the Republic and be an act of war, formed the Campaign against Republic Militarization to oppose the bill's passage, where she proceeded to give various speeches and tours. These comments led to criticism from the Stark Veteran Assembly. Her tour lasted until the first month of 22 BBY in the Chommell Sector. Assassinations Attempts In 22 BBY, Amidala was targeted for assassination by an unknown enemy, which she believed to be Count Dooku. An attempt on her life was made by the Clawdite bounty hunter Zam Wesell, resulting in the deaths of Amidala's decoy Cordé, handmaiden Versé, and numerous other security guards on a Coruscant landing platform. Hours later, Amidala appeared in the Senate both to thwart reports of her death and to openly criticize her enemies as well as supporters of the Military Creation Act, which she strongly opposed. When explaining her survival of the assassination, she also cited that it was targeting the security apparatus of the Republic, and strongly implied that the one responsible had been among the supporters of the Military Creation Act. She then attempted desperately to change their minds against passing the bill, citing that the Separatists would "offer violence in turn" and that freedom itself would be at risk, but the session was postponed due to a need to review security measures. In a brief conference with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, members of the Loyalist Committee and numerous members of the Jedi High Council (including Yoda and Mace Windu), it was decided that Amidala be placed under protection of the Jedi while the matter was investigated. Padmé held firm her belief that Dooku was behind the attack, but the Jedi—believing a former Jedi to be incapable of murder—rejected that claim. Later that day, Amidala was reunited with Anakin Skywalker, the Padawan to Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been assigned to protect her. After a second assassination attempt by Zam Wesell—who had, under the orders of Jango Fett, placed poisonous kouhuns in her bedroom, which Skywalker and Kenobi prevented from killing her—the Jedi Council determined that Skywalker would escort Amidala to her home world of Naboo for protection while Obi-Wan continued the investigation. As the vote on the Military Creation Act was fast approaching, Chancellor Palpatine had to issue an executive order to an irritated Amidala to return to Naboo. Disguised as a refugee couple from the Thousand Moons system, Amidala and Skywalker traveled discreetly on a freighter ship to Naboo. During the trip they discussed the sacrifice that Anakin's mother made by letting him go to train with the Jedi. Hoping to make him feel better and without knowing she would make the same sacrifice for her own children, Padmé said that what a parent needed for her child was to know that he had been given a chance of a better life. To maintain the illusion that the Senator was still in the capital, Captain Typho and handmaiden Dormé stayed behind, with the latter acting as Amidala's decoy. Hiding on Naboo After a meeting with Queen Jamillia, as well as a meal with Amidala's family, she and Anakin took refuge at Varykino, the Naberrie family lake retreat, where the two began to develop feelings for each other. The two had their first kiss on the balcony as they looked out onto the water. Padmé pulled away, saying that she shouldn't have done that, as romance was against the Jedi Code. However, things continued to heat up between Anakin and Padmé as they continued to spend time together. Anakin eventually confronted Padmé about how he felt, but she feared the repercussions on both her and Anakin's careers and was not willing to take that risk. For these reasons, she attempted to dismiss the notion and told him there was no way they could be together. Later, Anakin had a dream of his mother's death. Although Padmé attempted to comfort him, but he insisted that he had to go to her on Tatooine to save her life. Padmé agreed, and the two departed for Anakin's home world. Excursion to Tatooine While on Tatooine, Padmé and Anakin learned that Shmi Skywalker had married a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars during Anakin's absence. Lars sadly informed Anakin that Shmi had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders about a month before his return, and that, after a disastrous search party, all hope for her was lost. Upset and unwilling to give up, Skywalker traveled into the desert to rescue her, leaving Amidala in the care of the Lars family. While there, she got to know Anakin's step-brother Owen Lars and his girlfriend, Beru Whitesun, the couple that would eventually become foster parents to her son, Luke Skywalker. Anakin returned the next morning, carrying the lifeless body of his mother. Skywalker deeply grieved for Shmi's death, but did not inform Amidala of his massacre of the Tusken Raider village in which his mother had been held captive. After Shmi's funeral, Artoo informed Amidala of a message received by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Battle of Geonosis After saying goodbye to the Lars family, the pair viewed the message, to discover that Kenobi had been captured by droidekas on the planet of Geonosis. The message also revealed Count Dooku's involvement in the assassination attempts on Amidala; the Count was apparently trying to fulfill a deal that would see Padmé's former enemy, Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, officially join the Separatist movement. Twisting Mace Windu's orders for Skywalker to remain with the Senator, Amidala resolved that if Anakin wished to protect her, he would have to follow her to Geonosis in her attempt to rescue Skywalker's Master. Arriving on Geonosis, Skywalker and Amidala were chased through a droid factory and then captured by battle droids, the pair was sentenced to execution by Poggle the Lesser. As they were brought into the Geonosian execution arena, Padmé admitted her feelings for Anakin, and they shared an kiss before joining Kenobi in the arena, where they were individually chained to three stone pillars and three huge predatory beasts were turned loose to kill them. While being watched by the Separatist leaders and the Geonosian people, Amidala, Skywalker, and Kenobi continually did all they could to fight back against the beasts brought out to kill them. Notably, Amidala picked the locks on her fetters and climbed to the top of her pillar. In her own battle, Amidala was slashed across the back by a nexu, which left her with several deep cuts, but she fought off the beast and joined Skywalker in his efforts to escape the arena. The execution was put on hold as Mace Windu and a Jedi strike team aided in their rescue. The three prisoners together fought in the First Battle of Geonosis, where Amidala again proved herself rather good in combat and sufficient with a blaster. After the timely arrival of Jedi Master Yoda with forces of the Grand Army of the Republic allowed the strike team to escape the arena, Amidala was taken aboard a LAAT Gunship, but was separated from Skywalker and Kenobi when the ship was hit by Separatist fire. Amidala pursued them with a squad of clone troopers, only to find both men injured from their duel with Count Dooku, who had escaped. Skywalker had lost his right forearm in the fight. Though the battle was a victory for the Republic, it was but the first battle in the Clone Wars. Return to Naboo : "Don't take me for a fool, Padmé! ... He has feelings for you. Strong feelings that cloud his judgment and make him disobedient to the Order. Are you going to pretend you don't have similar feelings for him?" : "My feelings are my own affair!" "Not when they involve a Jedi!" "This is why you came? To tell me I must forget Anakin?" "I came because I was told to. And because I'm trying to protect him. And you, though I don't expect you to believe that. But Padmé ... It's true. You must know that to pursue this any further will only lead to heartbreak for both of you. If you do love Anakin, you must let him go. He can't love you and be a Jedi. And he was born to be a Jedi. He has a destiny greater than you or I can imagine. If he is not free to pursue it, a great many people may pay a dreadful price. Is that what you want?" "And do you love him so little you would have him condemned to a lifetime of loneliness, all in the name of some prophecy not a one of your precious Jedi Council can say for certain is true?" :: ―Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala Directly after the Battle of Geonosis, Amidala was transported to the Jedi Temple alongside the wounded Skywalker and Kenobi. Before the healers at the Temple could treat her wounds, she rushed into the Halls of Healing demanding to see Skywalker. Chief Healer Vokara Che demanded she allow the healers to treat her, or to otherwise leave the Temple. Before the argument continued, the wounded Kenobi stepped from his healing chambers, and told her to leave. Amidala returned to her apartment on Coruscant that night, where Obi-Wan visited her. Sent by Master Yoda, Kenobi demanded that the Senator only maintain a cordial relationship with Skywalker, and otherwise stay out of Jedi affairs. Amidala lied, saying she agreed, and asked if she could end the relationship herself, suggesting that Skywalker escort her back to Naboo. Obi-Wan agreed, and Padmé departed for Naboo with Anakin. However, Padmé had no plans to end her relationship with Anakin. Once on Varykino, the two decided to continue to see each other. They also shared a bed for the first time, but then Anakin had to return to Coruscant. Before Anakin left, he gave C-3PO to Padmé as a gift. The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 18 BBY) Throughout the Clone Wars, Amidala was a source of diplomacy in a decaying Republic. During this tumultuous time, Amidala was disliked by many who believed her to be responsible for starting the Clone Wars by her illegal presence on Geonosis; indeed, Amidala became the target of anger, due to her opposition of the Military Creation Act prior to the outbreak of the war. Separation from Skywalker Months later, on Coruscant, Amidala followed Skywalker into the depths of the city-planet, concealing her identity in a blue hooded cloak. Skywalker sensed someone following him and assumed she was someone attempting to attack him. He pulled her into a darkened alleyway and engaged his lightsaber before realizing who she was. They shared a few kisses in the alleyway, but were interrupted by the cries of C-3PO, who was searching for his mistress. Skywalker was then called away by Kenobi to, unknown to Anakin, finally be granted the rank of Jedi Knight by the Jedi Council. Soon after, Amidala received Skywalker's severed Padawan braid as a keepsake. She placed it in a box next to the carved japor snippet Skywalker had made for her as a young boy. She sent R2-D2 to deliver a recording of her presenting the astromech droid as a gift to Skywalker. Marriage to Anakin Skywalker 21 BBY Trial of Ahsoka Tano After the Jedi Temple became the victim of a terrorist attack, Ahsoka Tano was wrongly accused of and arrested for the bombing as well as the murder of the imprisoned saboteur, Letta Turmond. Senator Amidala was assigned to represent her husband's Padawan in her trial, while Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin acted as the prosecution. Tarkin wanted the full weight of the law to be brought down upon the former Padawan, including penalty of death. Amidala then made her speech in Tano's defense, trying to convince the Court that even if the culprit was a Jedi, it couldn't possibly be Ahsoka. Admiral Tarkin subsequently pointed out the fact that Tano had been seen conspiring with former Separatist, Asajj Ventress. Ahsoka tried to defend herself by claiming that Ventress had actually set her up, but unfortunately in vain. When the Court was about to render its decision, Skywalker and Jedi Temple Guards arrived just in time with the real culprit, Jedi Barriss Offee, who admitted that she was responsible for everything Ahsoka had been accused of. Vacation to Naboo When Anakin was granted a vacation by the Jedi Council due to him and Obi-Wan's extended service in the Outer Rim, he decided to go to Naboo with Padmé. They went to the lake country of Naboo to Varykino, where they were married. The two of them discussed the war; Anakin told his wife that he was thinking of leaving the Jedi Order after the Clone Wars ended and retiring to Naboo to settle down with her. He also believed that Palpatine would be able to end the war, but Padmé remarked that it was naive to think that one man could end an entire pan-galactic war. However, this reunion did not last long, as Kenobi sent Anakin a message asking him to help him hunt down Asajj Ventress, who Anakin believed to be dead. Anakin, unwilling to leave Naboo just yet, refused Obi-Wan's request. However, when he told Padmé of their conversation, she convinced him that he should help his former master. The next day, Padmé escorted Anakin to Theed, where he left for Coruscant to meet Obi-Wan. After this, Padmé and Anakin did not see each other for five months, by which time Padmé was heavily pregnant. It is presumed that Leia and Luke Skywalker were conceived during this brief vacation to Naboo. Reunion with Skywalker & Obi-Wan's Confession After the Battle of Coruscant, Padmé and Anakin finally reunited after five months of being apart. Padmé had heard whispers that he had been killed, and so was relieved to see that he was alive and well. She then informed Anakin of her pregnancy. This was later discovered by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who reported it to the Jedi High Council. Anakin was suspended from the Jedi Order, and returned to Padmé furious over the Council's decision and Obi-Wan's betrayal. Padmé shared in her husband's dismay, which lead to many years of distrust and resentment towards Kenobi. Anakin told her that he would rather lay down his lightsaber forever than disconnect from her and their child (it was not known that Padmé was carrying twins). Padmé wanted to return to Naboo, but with tensions heating up in the Galactic Senate over the war, she decided to remain on Coruscant to properly fulfill her duties as Senator. Fighting the New Order The Battle of Coruscant caused disarry within the Galactic Senate, as many feared that other worlds in the core may be targeted by the Separatists. There was discussion of giving additional emergency powers to Palpatine, which was known as the New Order. Padmé, along with members of the Delegation of 2,000, a group of senators who were concerned about Palpatine's unbalanced amount of power, fought against the passage of this amendment. They were able to postpone it from being passed until early 18 BBY. Luke and Leia's Birth In the middle of 19 BBY, Padmé gave birth to Luke and Leia on Coruscant. Since Anakin was on leave from the Jedi Order, he was able to be present for their birth. Both Padmé and her husband were surprised when they had twins, as Anakin had been convinced that Padmé was carrying a girl. Amidala took a short maternity leave from the Senate, and was on Naboo with Anakin and her children for the month following their birth. During this time, Anakin once again discussed leaving the Jedi Order, as he had been all but expelled, while Padmé was thinking of retiring from the Senate once the Clone Wars ended. When Padmé returned to Coruscant, she continued her work in the Senate, not wanting to step down from her position during such a critical point in the war. She kept the twins in the spare bedroom of the senatorial apartment and had her handmaidens look after them when she or Anakin were not available. Rise of the Empire (18 BBY) Aftermath of the Jedi Temple Attack Declaration of the Galactic Empire Obi-Wan's Visit Confrontation on Mustafar Bombing of Naboo Padmé's Second Pregnancy Fleeing Coruscant & Joining the Republic of Free Systems Great War (18 BBY - 14 BBY) Galactic Cold War (14 BBY - 9 BBY) Galactic War & Chancellorship (8 BBY - 1 BBY) Election to Office & Early Chancellorship War on the Core Worlds Jude's Betrayal Rebellion Against the Empire (1 BBY - present) Personality & Traits Relationships Family The Naberries Luke Skywalker Leia Organa Selene Skywalker Romances Palo Jemabie Rush Clovis Anakin Skywalker Ezra Jude Friendships Bail Organa Handmaidens Atlas Stormblood Enemies Emperor Palpatine